30 minut
by punkcedoll
Summary: ¿Quién te quiere? ¿Quién te ama? Quien te escucha y te acompaña. ¿Entonces? Entonces esa soy yo… tu amiga.
1. Chapter 1

bueno aqui una historia sobre giggles y flaky, este tema se me ocurrió escuchando T.A.T.U la cansion de 30 minut de ahi el titulo espero les guste a y algo muy importante se aceptan criticas enserio ^^ bueno y eso a se me le olvidaba jijiji...

HTF NO ME PERTENECE, ni ca... XD

* * *

Tengo 16 años y sigo encerrada aquí, como paso todo esto. Ahora que más te necesito no estás y ya no queda más que dormir para olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

Flash back de hace 11 años.

¡Hola! – saludaba una niña peli-rosa muy alegre.

H - hola… - contestaba al saludo una peli-roja asustadiza.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Mi nombre… me llamo… Flaky.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Giggles – estirando su brazo para darle la mano a la pequeña.

^^… igual mente – le correspondía.

Seremos buenas amigas ^^.

Fin flash back

Qué lindo sueño tuve… era como volver en el tiempo. Me hubiera gustado seguir ahí en ese momento quizá así no estaría aquí ahora. Pero bueno las cosas ya pasaron y no puedo cambiar el pasado.

- Señorita, es la hora de los medicamentos – entraba una fría enfermera.

- Oh, ya son las 4…

- Si, espero que hoy no tenga que llamar a los paramédicos para que me ayuden a sedarla – decía la enfermera con su tabla de registros.

- No se preocupe enfermera de mierda, que hoy tu serás la sedada – tome unas jeringas que tenían bajo la almohada y sin piedad se las clave en el cuello a la muy perra, siempre llamaba a los paramédicos aunque no estuviera alterada – ojalas mueras jodida.

Rápidamente me puse su uniforme y dejándola en el suelo, profundamente dormida, me fui de ese ridículo manicomio en busca de esa persona que tanto amaba. Pero tenía que viajar mucho para llegar donde ella.

Flash back hace 5 años

- Buenos días Flaky ¿Qué tienes ahí? – mientras me acercaba a su pupitre.

- Mira me dejaron esta carta en el casillero…

- "leyó la carta que le escribí"

- Dice que es de un admiradr secreto

- Enserio que tierno Flaky eso significa que alguien siente algo por ti.

- Qué vergüenza jamás había recibido ese tipo de cosas – se tapaba el rostro ante el hecho.

- Flaky tranquila es algo de lo más normal – le hacia nanai en la espalda para animarla.

- Pero es vergonzoso igual – me miraba totalmente sonrojada.

Al llegar a mi casa estaba tan feliz porque al fin me había atrevido a escribirle a mi amada, desde el momento en que te conocí sentí como las emociones se disparaban en mi corazón. Qué alegría saber que quizá tenga una oportunidad de estar contigo, sin embargo me da mucho miedo decirte lo que siento por que podrías encontrarlo extraño y alejarte de mí. Algún día seré capaz de decírtelo mi querida amiga.

Fin flash back

En el autobús despertaba de otro sueño maravilloso. Ojala fuese así de nuevo, era tan simpático ver cómo te sonrojabas cada vez que te colocaba un mensaje en tu locket, te veías tan tierna. Por dos años te escribí cartas, enviándote flores y chocolates sin que te dieras cuenta, era tan divertido hacer las cosas que los hombres hacen cuando quieren conquistar una chica.

Falta tanto amiga por lo menos todo el día para llegar a verte aunque sea una última vez, te he extrañado tanto y de verdad me arrepiento tanto de haberte hecho daño lo siento mucho.

* * *

bueno creo que se ve corto XD y eso que me ocupo tres planas la lesera kajkajakj bueno ojala les guste :D


	2. Chapter 2

bueno la conti de la historia :D

HTF NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

Flash back de hace 3 años

Hoy tome la decisión de contarte lo que siento, como mis padres salieron a ver a mi tía enferma, te invitare a mi casa. Ojala aceptes.

- Flaky, Flaky, Flaky – estaba un poco hiperventilada.

- Giggles ¿Qué pasa?

- Flaky mis padres no van a estar quieres… pues… bueno… ¿quedarte?

- Em… bueno – me respondía con su tan cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Enserio? Qué bueno.

- Pero primero debo ir a mi casa a buscar mis cosas, ¿me acompañarías?…

- Si, de ahí podemos ir a comprar algo para la noche.

- Si y podemos ver una película.

- Entonces nos juntamos en los casilleros después de clase :D

Que felicidad, al fin te diría cuanto te amo, estoy tan nerviosa. ¿Cómo te lo diré? ¿Cómo lo tomaras? Y lo más importante ¿corresponderás a mis sentimientos?

Al anochecer estábamos preparando unos raviolis con salsa blanca y champiñones, era nuestro plato favorito como olvidarlo. Vimos una película de amor elegida por mi llamada All over me, al parecer no te gusto. Cuando vi esta reacción tuya supe enseguida que sería muy difícil decirte mis sentimientos, quizá fue demasiado apresurado. Pero ya no resisto más las ganas de besarte de sentirte en mis brazos no solo como mi amiga sino como mi pareja. ¿Qué hago? ¿Debería decirte lo que siento o quedarme en silencio solo como una boba admiradora secreta?

- Giggles ¿vamos a dormir?

- Está bien… durmamos en la cama de mis padres.

- Oki

Al llegar al dormitorio nos pusimos las pijamas y no pude evitar mirar tu piel desnuda y pálida que alguna vez acariciaría con mis pequeñas manos. Aunque no te dieras cuenta de que te miraba me dolía que ni siquiera eso podía hacer sin que un miedo al rechazo apareciera.

- Oie… Flaky – te lo diría fuera como fuera pero te lo diría.

- Dime.

- Yo debo decirte algo - ¿lo haría en realidad? ¿me confesaría?

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿te duele algo?

- No jijiji no es nada de eso. Es solo que quiero decirte algo de hace mucho tiempo pero no me he atrevido a decírtelo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿te gusta algún chico?

- Ese es el punto… me gusta alguien… pero no es lo que tú crees.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- A mí me gustan… - "dile maldita cobarde" – me gustan – "hazlo o perderás tu oportunidad" – me gustan las chicas.

- O.O…

- Yo sé que es raro pero eres mi mejor amiga nos conocemos desde pequeñas yo la verdad es que tenía miedo de decirte pero ahora que ya sabes la verdad me gustaría que… - no pude terminar, solo por el hecho de ver que se levantaba de la cama y mis peores temores empezaban a apuñalarme el corazón. Sin embargo, no fue lo que imagine vino hacia ama y me abrazo.

- Giggles, no importa si te gustan las niñas o los niños los altos o los rubios, yo siempre seré tu amiga sin discriminarte ni rechazarte, eres más que mi amiga eres especial para mí y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.

- Yo… Flaky… Gracias – demonios como rayos le voy a decir que es ella la que me gusta, si me a costado un mundo decirte que soy yuri.

- Amiga confía en mí no le diré a nadie, solo tú tienes el consentimiento de decir algo tan importante como esto al mundo. TE QUIERO GIGGLES – esas palabras definitivamente me mataron, como puedo ser tan gallina.

- "solo róbale un beso y ella te entenderá" - pense.

- Flaky yo también te quiero, quiero estar siempre contigo, tu y yo siempre juntas hasta el final de nuestros días, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos… - no pude evitar llorar le dije lo que tantos años había guardado para mí como un secreto ahora ella era mi confidente más cercano.

- Nada ni nadie amiga mía tranquila que yo estoy aquí…

Fin flash back

Sin darme cuenta ya había anochecido, y en la oscuridad del bus no aguante las ganas de llorar al recordar ese día, fuiste tan comprensible y yo una puta miedosa que no era capaz de decirte que te amaba. Que imbécil, hasta el último momento fui una cobarde.

333333 OuO33333

Al bajar del bus comenzó a llover con una fuerza increíblemente salvaje. Tuve que quedarme en el terminal a alojar junto a muchas personas más que mierda de clima como podre visitarte a tiempo si la lluvia no cesa para mañana.

Flash back hace 2 años

Ya estamos cursando el último curso de preparatoria, todos dicen "" a que están grandes"" y la verdad es que yo nos sigo viendo como unas niñas. Ese año llego un compañero nuevo a nuestro salón. Era peli-verde y de ojos tan extraños eran amarillos. Las chicas se derretían como helados ante la presencia de este alto personaje.

- Alumnos, este será su nuevo compañero. Su nombre es Fippy – decía la profesor con vos de idiota, tan típico de él – puedes sentarte ahí al lado de Flaky.

- "¿Qué? al lado de mi Flaky, quiero decir de mi amiga."

- Q-que lindo – porque te sonrojas ante él, no seas como las demás taradas.

Paso tres meses y ese estúpido te hablaba como si te conociera de toda la vida, pero no entendía porque sentía tantos celos de ese tipo, si yo ni siquiera me atrevía a darte un beso o decirte que te amaba.

- ¡Giggles!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué tan eufórica?

- Me ha vuelto a llegar una carta

- ¿Qué?

- "no puede ser yo ya deje de enviarle cartas hace 2 meses, podría ser que…"

- Mira esta no dice admiradr secreto tiene el nombre de la persona que la envió.

- ¿enserio? – me muestras la carta y efectivamente era el zángano aquel que quiere quitarme mi Flaky.

- Dice que quiere hablar conmigo esta tarde en la plaza cerca de la escuela.

- -.- muy bien entonces ve - ¿Por qué rayos me coloco así? No debería de ponerme celosa ya que yo perdí mi oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía.

- ¿te molestaste?

- No, solo que no confió mucho en él. Eso es todo – mentí, obviamente me desagradaba completamente no puedo dejar de pensar que quizá el si pueda confesarse a tu persona y yo no.

- Entonces, tú crees que no debo juntarme con él…

- Haz lo que quieras, con tal de que no te pase nada.

- Está bien te llamare… después para contarte todo.

- "hagas lo que hagas no me cuentes por favor", claro para eso están las amigas.

Maldición, ¿porque soy tan imbécil? ¿Cómo te deje ir a la boca del lobo? Al atardecer recibí tu llamada ycomo me lo temía Flippy se te había confesado y eso no era lo peor se atrevió a robar tu primer beso, ese beso que yo con tantas ansias quería regalarte. ¿Por qué lloro ahora? Me lo merezco por ser una cobarde.

Fin flash back

Al despertar, la lluvia había disminuido lo suficiente para salir de ese basurero. No puedo esperar a verte en este día tan especial mi querida amiga. Si tan solo al llegar estuvieras esperándome con tus brazos abiertos y un beso inesperado para mí.

* * *

ojala les guste ya pronto vendra el conti ;) saludos


	3. Chapter 3

ultimo capitulo :( espero les guste esta hecho con todo mi corachonchito inchado de ... cosas XD

HTF NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

Empiezo a caminar hacia el lugar donde estas tú, siempre me esperas ahí. Y siempre escapo en la misma fecha solo para poder verte este día tan hermoso para mí. Fue el día en que te conocí y nos volvimos amigas.

Flash back un otoño de hace 2 años

Amiga porque me haces esto, dijiste que jamás te separarías de mí, que jamás me dejarías sola. Al parecer te pasaste esa promesa por lo más íntimo de tu trasero, como puedes traicionarme de esta manera. Me dejaste por un pedazo de escoria como él que no vale ni la pena para un corazón como el tuyo, pero si hiciste picadillos el mío. ¿Cómo se te ocurre contarme que intimaste con ese patán? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió siquiera pensar que ese imbécil tocara tu virginal cuerpo? No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.

- Giggles

- … - "no me hables que no puedo soportar las ganas de llorar".

- Giggles, por favor hasta cuando vas a estar enojada.

- …

- Pensé que eras mi amiga.

- ¿amiga? Amiga, no me hables de amistad ahora me has dejado sola por 5 meses como pudiste hacerlo con ese peli-verde, él no vale esos cariños, esos besos, los sentimientos que tu le das.

- Y dime ¿tu si?

- Pues… no yo no podría corresponder esos sentimientos – tonta, debiste aprovechar de decirle todo.

- Mira yo te sigo queriendo, una gran parte de mi corazón ama a Flippy, pero la que siempre está presente en el eres tú – me tratar de animar.

- …

- Mira tengo una idea – me dices con tanta alegría.

- ¿Cuál?

- Mañana sabes qué día es ¿verdad?

- Si, si lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Yo opino que debemos ir al carnaval de otoño de todos los años, dicen que hay un carrusel gigante al cual me gustaría ir contigo ^^…

- ¿enserio?

- Si, obvio que si – siempre me respondes con esa sonrisa tan cálida que me termina convenciendo.

- Entonces, acepto tu invitación.

- Es un trato – estiras tu mano para cerrar el negocio.

3333333 U.U33333333

Al otro día fuimos al carnaval que era hermoso a pesar de ser un día nublado, comimos algodón de azúcar, subimos a casi todos los juegos, pero el más especial de todos era el carrusel. Ahí decidí que era hora de que supieras todo.

Cuando hacíamos la fila empezamos a conversar cosas del pasado. Pero tu novio maldito tuvo que aparecer para arruinarnos el momento. Creo que él era el único que se daba cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ti. Por lo que de un momento a otro me pidió que lo acompañara lejos de ti para conversar "algo importante".

- ¿Qué quieres? – dije funesta.

- Mira niñita, yo sé lo que sientes por Flaky.

- ¿Qué? – lo sabia – ¿y quieres que le diga?.

- No hare algo mejor – su mirada me daba miedo, pero no me dejare caer ante sus intimidaciones.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Como ya escuchaste aléjate de ella.

- Tú no puedes hacer eso.

- Tienes solo hasta hoy para decirle lo que quieras, nunca más quiero verte a su lado fenómeno, sino me veré obligado a matarte.

No puedo creer que me haga esto, como puedes alejarme así de ella yo la amo mucho jamás la dejaría sola ni por un tipo como tu. Pero en un punto tenía razón, ella debía saber, por lo mismo salí corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Flaky! – gritaba casi sin respiración.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

- Tu novio… me… me amenazo… dijo que ya no me juntara mas contigo.

- ¡¿Qué? Eso es mentira.

- No Flaky –dije recuperando el aliento – es verdad el me dijo que si yo no me alejaba de ti el te diría que yo… - "vamos mierda dile" – que yo… - "que estas esperando dile" – que yo te amo.

- O.O… Giggles

- Si es verdad yo te amo… con todo mi corazón, siempre te he amado. Ese día en mi casa cuando te dije que me gustaban las mujeres, era a ti a quien me refería… yo te amo Flaky pero tuve miedo desde un principio en ser rechazada por ti.

- …

- ¿Flaky?

- No…

- ¿No?

- No esto es una mentira tuya para alejarme de Flippy, jamás te agrado… tu y yo solo somos amigas y nada cambiaría entre nosotras. Pero veo que solo me quieres para ti. Aléjate de mí y de Flippy.

- Pero Flaky…

- Adiós Giggles.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar él a arruinar la hermosa amistad que teníamos. Yo te amo de verdad, al fin tuve las agallas para decírtelo y no me tomaste en cuenta, ninguna palabra, te dices llamar mi amiga pero aun así no me creíste. Preferiste creerle a ese pedazo de plasta que a mí.

Entonces no queda de otra que…. Que… que tu… que tu mueras.

Me fui llorando al baño del carnaval, no podía creer que me cambiaras por él. Pero eso terminaría en ese momento. ¿Recuerdas esas clases de química, donde llevaron dinamita? Bueno yo me lleve unas a mi hogar, he hice una bomba de tiempo cacera. ¿Por qué justo ese día la lleve al carnaval? No lo sé intuición creo yo. La termine de preparar para hacerte explotar de amor a ti y a tu amado. Cuando salí del baño el carrusel estaba funcionando sin gente, ya casi no había ningún alma en el carnaval. Fue entonces cuando te divise a lo lejos a ti y a Flippy en el centro del carrusel entregándote una vez más a sus brazos, a su cuerpo en tal deleite carnal enfrente de mis ojos. Camine lenta y decidida hacia el carrusel me subí al juego. Te mire como gemías ante el placer de ese cuerpo varonil que te poseía completamente.

- Giggles.

- Qué pena Flaky

- Yo… - te sonrojabas una última vez para mi

- Adiós mi amada… se feliz en el infierno… - mis ojos eran tapados por mis cabellos rosa, para no demostrarte que tu partida era dolorosa para mí.

Me retire sin antes poner la bomba en uno de los caballos de madera del carrusel. Al parecer estabas tan concentrada en tu fornicación que no te diste cuenta de la bomba. Me aleje lo más posible para ver como explotaba el carrusel junto a sus cuerpos.

¡KABOOM!

- Adiós amada mía quizá en otra vida pueda estar junto a ti.

Luego de un rato, antes de la llegada de los bomberos y la policía. Camine hacia los restos de tu cuerpo demacrado por la bomba. Solo quedaba lo que era tu torso junto a un brazo y tu bella cabeza. Te abrace y sin más preámbulos te mire una última vez.

- Flaky, perdóname por todo esto. Siempre tome el camino más cobarde ante tu presencia. Jamás creí dejarte morir de esta manera. Ese día debí decirte que te amaba pero las cosas no salieron de acuerdo a mi plan. TE AMO FLAKY Y PERDONAME – bese tus fríos labios y acariciando tu cabello fui detenida como la única culpable de la acción tomada en ese fatídico carnaval.

Me declare culpable, sin embargo la jueza me tomo por loca y en parte lo estaba loca de amor por ti. Desde ese instante estoy encerrada en este manicomio donde nadie entiende mi dolor más que yo.

Fin flash back

- Hasta que te encuentro amada mía – miro tu tumba que decía "amada por todos" – por fin te vuelvo a ver. Te traje un regalo querida amiga. Tus flores favoritas las rosas rojas, pero no le saque las espinas pues es para sufrir tu partida. Pero hoy tome una decisión – saque una jeringa mas de mi bolsillo que estaba sellada en un paquete, la abro, la lleno de aire – espérame mi amor que ya pronto te iré a buscar – me propongo a colocar la aguja en el cuello, pero antes de que logre mi cometido llegan los del manicomio y me impiden juntarme contigo nuevamente.

Me llevan otra vez de regreso y aun no puedo encontrar la salida hacia tu cálida persona. Perdonadme amiga pues yo ahora he roto nuevamente la promesa que alguna vez hicimos en la más sincera confesión de amor.

Fin

* * *

bueno aqui termina este episodio no me gustan aveces los finales felices pero si no les gusta este final hare otro fic con un final feliz XD donde salga un enano corriendo por el bosque magico y cague un unicornio tan lindo que explote de felicidad ... que hermoso seria XD akjakjakjakja bueno eso seria gracias por leerlo saludos :D


End file.
